


[檀九<-梦][檀九R-18]白色相簿 18

by toumako



Series: 假面骑士EX-AID（all九条贵利矢） [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumako/pseuds/toumako





	[檀九<-梦][檀九R-18]白色相簿 18

“等等！……神……檀黎斗！现在……”  
“叫‘黎斗’。很奇怪，为什么同样过了这么久你只叫宝生永梦的名字？”  
“你不也差不多吗？！”

“那，”檀黎斗微笑着把贵利矢放在床上，动作温柔得吓人，还俯在贵利矢耳边轻声唤道：

“Ki、ri、ya？”

“贵利矢”这三个字第一次被檀黎斗这么念出来，一激灵，贵利矢就感觉身体的热度又上升了一分，受不了了似的别过脸去，嘴上还在不服软地揶揄：“恶……你好肉麻……”  
“那也只是对你啊。”檀黎斗顺势去吻贵利矢的耳侧，轻咬已经温润起来的耳廓——更高的温度和迷样的触感，檀黎斗十分愉悦地感觉到贵利矢肩膀的肌肉都绷紧了。

“嘁……真的吗？……”  
明知故问的程度大到贵利矢自己都被逗笑了。性事上这么熟练的男人，在这世界上还有几个是纯情的啊。

“你猜。”  
嚯啦，看看，果然吧。

“唔……”只是试探性地，檀黎斗探进贵利矢已经松松垮垮的牛仔裤里的手，略微意外地感受到一片湿热。此时只有檀黎斗知道的地方里，前液把茎身都浸染得湿滑，高热的肉隙间也是滑腻一片，是后穴习惯了被插入的原因吗？一根手指的程度已经能轻松适应了，轻戳几下敏感点的软肉就能惹到他背过身把头埋在枕头里低叫。

“怎么了？一副很难过的样子……很不习惯被这样温柔对待吗？”檀黎斗比起关心更多像调笑的声音。  
真奇怪……这次明明没有药了，也没有被注射什么不明液体，这次什么都没有，但是……只是被这样像恋人一样爱抚，贵利矢总觉得脸上发烫，像要逃离檀黎斗的胡作非为似的，拼命抱住枕头想把自己的脑袋埋起来。  
后面的爱抚更不用说，衬衫最上面几粒扣子被解开，露出的乳头已经勃起了，檀黎斗一边用灵巧的手指玩弄着一边嘲笑贵利矢过激的反应。裤子之类的简简单单就被扒掉了，回过神来，战斗时用来赏给敌人狠狠一记回旋踢的双腿，现在只能一边大张着一边勉强支撑身体，穴内被伸进了三根手指，咕啾咕啾地、粘糊糊地搅拌着，指尖动一下就能激得贵利矢一抖，但被紧握住的肉茎除了流出点淡白的液体什么也做不到。  
“……够了……啊……好奇怪、呜！……哈啊……停下……”  
“真是收集到了十分了不起的数据啊。”  
耳语与热气，迅速而有序地消融着贵利矢的理智，像幽幽的火焰燃噬洁白的纸。贵利矢像打盹的狐狸一样眯着眼睛，眉间分不清是快乐还是痛苦，睁开眼只有满天潋滟，檀黎斗的身影都模糊了，幻化成了别人的样子。  
“永梦？”  
也想不明白永梦会不会做出这种事情，在空气里微微发凉的穴口却被顶上了一个炙热的柱体。

“——是‘黎斗’哦。”

下一个瞬间贵利矢就什么都想不明白了，甚或根本就无法去想。剧烈的肉体冲撞之下，脑袋都要被捣成糊了。又黏又热的穴肉好不容易楚楚闭合下来，很快又被粗暴地撑开，肠液和前液搅出了糜烂的泡沫，在肉缝之间颤抖流下——滴落到也被弄得湿哒哒的床单上。  
“檀嗯……黎斗……慢点，等等！……”  
贵利矢快要哭出来了，实际眼泪也早已打转了许久，在身体不受控制地被推上高潮之后，被汗水打湿的刘海散乱，眼珠沿着眼角或者鼻侧滑落，津液也濡湿了嘴角，无力的软舌勉强耷拉在嘴里，只能做到不像吐舌头的狗那样狼狈，但也没有太多抗议的力气了。  
紧随前端射出白液的频率，后面的穴肉也因为强烈的高潮而收缩着，贪恋似的紧绞住屁股里那根越发肿胀但暂时没什么动静的肉棒，哭得像第一次做爱的贵利矢终于有点喘息的时间，努力找回点意识，顺便本能地想把自己从檀黎斗身下抽离。  
“不准逃。”像猫故意放跑奄奄一息的猎物再抓回来一样，檀黎斗笑着等待贵利矢一边缓缓挪动身体，一边因为刚高潮完极其敏感的内壁与肉棒的摩擦而战栗。不得不说，贵利矢略靠近麦色的肌肤间，泛红的穴口一点一点想挤出男人阴茎却更像吮吸头部的样子确实相当诱人。按捺不住想欺负他的心情，檀黎斗在贵利矢好不容易快完全让自己退出去的时候，又伸手箍住他的腰一股脑把人按了回来。  
嗯，那个湿漉漉的肉穴一下子把肉棒完全吃下去的样子也挺不错。  
“呀啊！？……呜咕……呜……”  
从惊叫到抽泣的声音。真想看看这家伙被同伴猜疑都还能笑出来的脸现在邋遢成什么样子？  
这么想，檀黎斗也这么做了，干脆而粗暴地抓着贵利矢的肩膀把人翻了过来。高潮余韵未退的肉壁被180°大摩擦的快感已经无需过多赘述，看他可怜兮兮什么都射不出来但还在顽强抽动的肉茎和比刚才更用力紧咬住自己分身的模样就可见一斑了。  
“哦？已经学会不射任何东西就高潮了吗？哈哈……看来和男人做爱的才能还是比不过你啊，这方面的‘神之才能’就勉为其难让给你吧，九条贵利矢？”  
“才不需要……你那种……变态才能……”  
表情都融化掉了，怎么还是嘴上不饶人啊。优秀的游戏管理者无论从规则还是尊严上说，都不能容许这样不听话的家伙好过。  
“呐，九条贵利矢，”故意放慢了抽插的速度，檀黎斗像是等着贵利矢恢复意识好好听他说话似的，动作开始轻柔起来，只是每次顶到媚肉深处，身下人总是不可避免地抬起腰低叫。  
钝然的快感不停撩拨原本应因为过度摩擦而麻木的后穴，贵利矢的身体仿佛又发起烧一样暖热起来，过慢的动作让敏感点被顶弄的感觉拉长了更久，温水煮青蛙一样隐约升腾的愉悦感纵使身为人类的贵利矢也难以抗拒。

“——如果我有办法，永远杀了Gemdeus呢？”

懵然地接收讯息。惊愕。咬牙……来了来了，是曾经见过的那副表情，雌狮一样愤怒、不甘地用眼神威胁着猎人的表情。

“——我也会杀了你。”

已经遍体鳞伤、破碎不堪，但还想守护什么人的狮子，即使平常表现得再像一只狐狸，此刻也会奋力露出獠牙。  
这样只会得到耻笑也还要拼命顽抗的样子，真让人想摧毁。

“好啊，尽管来试试看。”

呐，咬断舌头是会死人的吧？  
檀黎斗吻住贵利矢红润的唇，有意地在贵利矢温暖的口腔里伸出舌头任由他啃咬。  
这个程度已经无所谓什么客气了，檀黎斗很快感觉到贵利矢的虎牙已经贴紧了舌中，但迟迟没有咬下去。  
果然欺骗欺诈师是不太可能的事情吗。趁着对方犹豫不决的空档，檀黎斗忽地往那蜜穴里顶了一下，受到刺激的虎牙下意识咬了一下，又受惊似的放开。檀黎斗也顺势趁虚而入，不仅肉棒插在对方身体里，对方滑腻的口中领地也彻底被侵犯了。无论檀黎斗怎么捅进贵利矢毫无防备的后穴，贵利矢也只能发出有点哭腔的呜咽。

什么蓝原淳吾、宝生永梦，全都不需要。  
永远地，永远地，追逐我的影子吧。

在对方粉嫩的肉茎一抖一抖地喷出稀薄的浊液时，自己也狠狠顶着那不断抽搐流汁的肉穴深处，往这个人的身体，这个人的灵魂，永远撒上属于自己的标记。  


【此章完】


End file.
